


Никто не может нагнуть Александра!

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Юмор, секс между мужчинами, село
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Подозревал Митрич, что Сашка, соседушка его, натурой расплачивается за то, чтобы ему простили долг, да скумекать не мог, как можно... Кхм!.. не нагибаясь.





	Никто не может нагнуть Александра!

Митрич, слегка уставший после трудового дня, вытянул ноги в гамаке, слушая, как ветер шумит в листве яблонь. А точнее, он просто-напросто наслаждался пивом, пусть тёплым, зато не пришлось закусывать постоянным зудёжем жены, попрекавшей даже лишней сигаретой. Благоверная и так и эдак заботилась о сохранении мужнина здоровья, считая, что труд — всему лекарство.

  
Митрич потому устал лишь слегка, что жена укатила к «кровиночке», достигшей нежного подросткового возраста учащейся ПТУ, чудившей и попадавшей в неприятности.

  
Но, по мнению благоверной, виновны были все, «обижавшие» дочурку косым взглядом, включая Митрича, в которого непутёвое дитятко уродилось.

  
Сам Митрич был благодарен дочери за спокойный вечер и полтора литра пива, которые можно распить, не боясь склок.

  
Не тут-то было! Калитка скрипнула, Митрич соскочил с гамака, лихорадочно соображая, куда спрятать бутылку. Хорошо, если гость спиртное принесёт. А если сам желает на халяву выпить?

  
Митрич, едва увидев, кто к нему пожаловал, тут же обрадовался, что успел.

  
Санька, соседушка.

  
«Деньги клянчить припёрся. Не иначе!» — разозлился Митрич.

  
Не то чтобы он не хотел давать в долг, но Александр никогда не возвращал занятого. Жена Митрича только диву давалась, почему все сельчане ему прощают.

  
Сам Митрич знал. Слухи ходили, дескать, Саня в очко даёт, чтобы долг простили. И это было странно. Был бы красавцем писаным, тогда можно было бы понять, почему ему «прощают», а так… Немолодой, лысеющий, усатый. Ни такта, ни воспитания. Ещё и речь забавная, с геканьем.

  
— Чего припёрся? — вместо приветствия выпалил Митрич. Никакого уважения к соседу не было.

  
— Как чего? Денег занять! — Саша развёл руками, не на шутку удивившись вопросу. Кроме как одалживать деньги, причин похода к соседям не было. — Одолжи, а? Только на тебя вся надежда!

  
— Ещё чего! — фыркнул Митрич. — Ты отдай, что занял в прошлом году! — Александр сделал вид, будто впервые слышит об этом. — Моя благоверная по доброте душевной заначку тебе отдала. Предупреждал сердобольную, не надо. Нет же, не послушалась! Теперь по её и твоей милости крыша протекает, чинить не на что!

  
— Да отдам я всё! — Саша округлил глаза. — Придумал, как заработать много денег. Эти, манда… Как их?.. Посажу! — он поднял палец вверх. — О! Вспомнил! Мандарины.

 

— Лучше бы ты картошку выращивал и продавал. Растёт она у тебя хорошо!

  
— Да ну! — Александр махнул рукой. — Её выращивают все. А у меня будет что-то особенное!

  
Так он всегда обещал. Понятно было, что экзотика на местных землях не вырастет, но Саша упорно сажал заморские фрукты и овощи, и каждый раз они вяли, а порой и не всходили даже. Сам неудачливый «селекционер» набрал уйму долгов.

  
Митрич снова подивился, почему соседи не потребовали вернуть деньги, да вовремя вспомнил презабавнейшие слухи.

  
— Са-аш! А, Саш! — Митрич усмехнулся. — Как рожу-то не начистили? Ходят слухи, что ты нагибаешься да штаны снимаешь, потому и прощают!  
Александр вытаращил глаза.

— Что? — он сжал кулаки. — Меня? Нагибают? Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? — Митрича бить он вовсе не собирался. — Никто не может нагнуть меня!

  
«За обычного педика!» — Митрич побоялся высказать это вслух. Зато Саша вдруг показался ему весьма милым. Шутка ли — не укладывать давно благоверную в койку.

Всё причину находила, чтобы увильнуть от прямой супружеской обязанности, зато за Митричем в оба глаза следила да рубахи обнюхивала. Времени найти девицу лёгкого поведения не было.

  
— О-о-о! Ты, как его, изфр… — он не сразу вспомнил нужное слово. — Ну, тот, кто нестандартно может! — Митрич почувствовал вожделение. Годы, проведённые в одной и той же позе, дали о себе знать. Да и жена была как бревно. — Ну, покажи, как можно не нагибаясь, тогда, так и быть, займу!

  
Саша поозирался, боясь любопытных взглядов. Митрич-то болтлив, но с другой стороны, жена ему не простит позорной связи с соседом мужского пола.

  
— Ну ладно, ложись!

  
— Ты… чего? — Митрич опешил. — Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты меня драл!

  
— Так я и не буду! — Саша легонько его подтолкнул. — Членом кверху ложись!

  
Он стоял слишком близко от Митрича. Тому пиво, видно, дало в голову, Саня расстегнул его ширинку и принялся ласкать член. Митрич застонал от неожиданно приятных ощущений и послушно лёг.

  
Саша расположился рядом и притянул его голову к себе. Усы щекотали кожу Митрича, а руки шарили под рубашкой.

  
Митрич достиг той точки возбуждения, когда стояк оказался таким, как в отроческом возрасте. Даже в такой ситуации он порадовался, что не импотент. Значит, просто нужно молодуху найти. На жену так не встаёт уж.

  
Да что молодуха?! Вон, Санька-сосед такое вытворяет! Сразу видно — не впервой ему с мужиками сношаться! Видать, нравится, когда его дерут-то!

  
Саша некоторое время повозился со штанами, чтобы не мешали, после развернулся спиной да уселся на вздыбленный член. Митричу осталось лишь лежать под соседом да наслаждаться. Дырка-то у Сани что надо разработана, сам он едва ли не подпрыгивал на Митриче да стонал в голос. Ещё и нравилось ему!

  
Митрич сдался первым. Молодуха ему стала не нужна. Он кончил в Александра — тот уж наверняка не придёт и не объявит о беременности.

 

***

— Ух, хорошо-то как! — Митрич улыбнулся. — Даже занять не жалко! — Он протянул деньги. — Как понадобится чего — заходи, когда благоверной не будет!

  
Саша улыбнулся да погладил усы.

  
— Я же говорил: никто не может нагнуть Александра! — выкрикнул он, подняв палец вверх.


End file.
